


hair poof

by AutisticJuliaArgent



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, I hope, and cute, i literally just wrote this bc i have catradora brainrot after season 5, literally just a fluffly lil drabble, season five she ra spoilers, this probably very bad, very short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:07:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24252556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutisticJuliaArgent/pseuds/AutisticJuliaArgent
Summary: literally just a tiny little fluffy drabble i wrote because i love catradora and im so glad its canon
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 144





	hair poof

Adora hummed to herself absentmindedly, softly running her fingers through Catra's hair and listening to her gentle purrs as her girlfriend rested her head on her lap.

“I like your new haircut”

“Really?”

Technically, Catra had had this haircut for a few months, but seeing as she had recently cut it again when it began to grow out, Adora decided to mention it now.

“Yep, i think it’s cute”

A blush started to form on Catra’s cheeks at that. “Shut up,” she said with a laugh.

“It is! Its strange, i would have never imagined you with a different haircut, but i like it”

“Well you're one to talk” Catra said as she moved so she was sitting in Adora lap and patted her hair poof. “I thought you would have gotten rid of your stupid hair poof by now”

“Hey!” she giggled “c’mon Catra, its not  _ that _ stupid” she said with a joking pout “i thought it looked kind of cute”

“It’s both, it's stupid and it’s cute, its stupidly cute” she said patting Adora's hair poof again and giving her a quick kiss on her forehead “like you” 

“Aaawww, Catra,” Adora said before wrapping her arms around her girlfriend and resting her head in the crook of her neck. “ i love you” 

Catra chuckled as she returned Adora's embrace “i love you too, dork”

**Author's Note:**

> uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuh yea this is very short but i wrote it bc im so happy catradora is canon now and i love them so much


End file.
